


Cool Your Jets

by charmax



Category: Mr. & Mrs. Smith
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	Cool Your Jets

**Video Title:** Cool Your Jets  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Baby, cool your jets - Jet Set Satellite  
 **Movie/Character:** Mr  & Mrs Smith  
 **Summary:** This is pretty much a summary of the film - action with a bit of mild sex thrown in for good measure. Basically it's a look at John and Jane's dysfunctional but hot relationship.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.39, (RMVB, DIVX)

[Download AVI (divx)29.52MB ](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/MrMrsdivx.zip)640x352  
[Download RMVB 24.77MB ](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/movies/MrMrsSmith.zip)640x352


End file.
